If we're talking bodies
by SuPErFreAK9264
Summary: When Kevin and Edd were assigned as project partners for anatomy class, they both dread the time that would be spent in each others presence. But after Edd has a wet dream about Kevin before they can even get started, it complicates things even further. Does this dream mean anything, or is it just a fluke? And what does Kevin think about all of this?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. I do not own any characters used. This is purely me taking someone else's characters for my own perverted mind. *Feeling like a puppet master* (MWHAHAHAHAHAHA) Now, to the story.

I based this story on the song: Talking Body by Tove Lo

This is going to be multi-chaptered so the song might not go with chapter, but I will get there. Now please enjoy.

…

Anatomy class, one of Edd's favorites. Anything that was to do with science, the nerd loved but he just found it so fascinating to learn so much about his own body. The muscle structure, the basic functions of vital organs and, of course, dissecting amphibians. Though, he did feel bad for the little guys, they contributed to his learning experience which he greatly appreciated.

Anyway, getting back to the class, his teacher just informed the class that they had a group project coming up, that was due in week. Worst of all the news being delivered was that he would be picking the partners. There was a collective groan and outcry against this, but Mr. Shfits was a no bullshit teacher and quickly silenced the students' protests with an icy stare.

Edd didn't mind this announcement. He usually didn't choose his partners anyway, he usually was left with whoever didn't already have a partner or someone who only got with him for his knowledge of such matters. Mr. Shfits ratted off names off of a clipboard he had in hand and told everyone to move to sit by his or her partner.

Edd waited patiently to hear who his partner was going to be. He hoped it would be someone who would at least put in some work…

"Eddward Vincent and Kevin Barr."

Edd tensed ever so slightly. He didn't hate Kevin, but after years of being one of the bully's main targets, he can't help but be a bit uncomfortable around him. To Kevin's credit, he didn't pick on Edd nearly as much now that he didn't spend much time with the other Eds. It was simply just the off-handed remark every now and then. Still…

Edd nodded reluctantly and refused to turn to the red head that sat behind him.

Mr. Shfits then continued to explain what exactly this project would have to cover and that they would have to receive permission from him on what part of the body they wanted to do it on.

…

Anatomy class was Edd's last of the day, so when the bell rang, Edd hopped off his lab table stool, collected his stuff and then headed straight for his locker. He was half way through his combination when a large freckled hand slammed against his locker door. Edd's breath hitched for his startle but he quickly recovered and slowly turned around to face his new project partner.

"G-greetings, Kevin. How may I be of assistance?" Edd asked with a slight quiver in his voice. Curse his nervous nature!

"Dork." Kevin said, a bit amused, "I've got football practice after school today, but after that, I'll be over at your house so we can work on this project."

Edd, a bit put off that Kevin simply invited himself into his home, pursed his lips slightly but nodded anyway.

"Very well, Kevin. Approximately, when should I expect you to arrive at my dwelling?"

Kevin chuckled deeply, for some reason, Edd found himself blushing. That was an extremely attractive laugh…

"5:45. I'll need a shower. I'll see you then, Double dork."

And with that, Kevin left. Edd watched him walk away and continued to stare in the direction he went even when he was out of view. He shook himself out of his trance and retrieved his textbooks and other things he would need for that evening's homework. He proceeded to walk home in silence, thinking about what he was going to with Kevin and their project.

…

Edd had finished with his chores, his homework and finished making dinner for both him and Kevin. He kept it simply, chicken breasts and vegetables. Should be perfect for the very active boy that Edd would be spending the evening with.

Edd looked at his kitchen clock and discovered it was only 4:50. He still had a little less than an hour until Kevin would arrive. So he left the chicken to keep warm in the oven and decided to go and wait in his room, maybe do some of his own studying while he waited.

…

Edd was sitting at his desk when Kevin busted into his room. Edd jumped from the sudden intrusion. He stared at the red head and shock. Kevin was wearing nothing but black boxer briefs, sweat was slowly rolling down and over the mounds of his muscles. Eddward felt his face heat up and knew his whole face was stained red with blush.

"K-K-Kevin..! What on Earth are you doing? How did you get into my house? W-why… Why are you nearly naked?" Edd asked in a squeaky, embarrassed voice. These seemed like appropriate questions at the time.

Kevin merely smirked and sauntered over to the blushing dork. He leaned down so his breath ghosted over Edd's sensitive ears. "Well, I had hoped to _do_ you." Kevin's voice was husky with desire and Double D's body heated up along with his face. He shivered as Kevin nipped and sucked on the cartilage.

Kevin's hand wandered over to Edd's hip and then under his shirt and over his chest, tweaking his nipples roughly. Edd gasped loudly and the jock took this opportunity to shove his tongue down the poor nerd's throat.

Edd's eyes widen significantly and he made a sound of protest, struggling to get the athlete off of him. Eventually, he gave up and gave in. He let their tongues dance together, Kevin's soon taking dominance.

Kevin pulled away, leaving a small string of saliva linking the two together. Edd felt dizzy and about ready to pass out.

' _This can't be happening… Could it..?'_ Edd asked himself. He was so lost in his own head, he didn't notice Kevin start removing both of their clothes. When he did finally notice, he made a girlish squeal and try and cover himself. Kevin latched onto his wrists and held them above the nerd's head.

"No." He said sternly. "Don't hide from me, baby."

Kevin licked his lips lewdly before he lowered his head into the crook of Edd's neck and started leaving dark hickeys all over it. Edd whimpered and arched his back, pressing into the jock's lean, exposed stomach and brushing their now matching erections together in the most teasing way. They moaned simultaneously and Kevin ground harder into Edd's pelvis. Kevin smirked as Edd let out another wanton moan pass through his lips.

Kevin soon slipped his hand to the nerd's backside and prodded his entrance and made Edd tense.

"Don't tense, it'll hurt more." Kevin said calmly. Edd tried to but, couldn't. Evidentially, Kevin had had enough of being patient because he shrugged and plugged his finger in anyway. Edd screamed in surprise and then groaned in pain. It hurt, surely, but it was more uncomfortable than painful.

However, soon enough, Kevin started pumping his finger in and out steadily and the pain faded to a dull ache and then a burning desire. His finger was just too short to reach his prostate and it was unbearable. Kevin soon added another finger, his middle finger apparently since it was long and actually hit the magic orgasm button. Edd shrieked and saw stars for a moment.

Kevin looked very pleased with himself and mercilessly aimed for the gland, hitting it hard with each thrust of his fingers.

"Edd…. Edd... Edd…" Kevin kept chanting his name like a prayer, but for some reason, his voice started to sound angrier and more forceful. The hand that didn't have fingers buried inside of him started shaking him roughly.

"Edd..! Edd! EDD!"

...

" **EDD!"**

Edd's eyes snapped open and hovering above is none other than the star of his dream. He blushed darkly and scooted back so fast that he hit his head on his headboard. Kevin gave him an unamused, slightly confused look.  
"K-Kevin! Ho-how did you get in?" Edd asked nervously, rubbing his head where he'd hit it.

"Your front door was unlocked." He said with his arms crossed over his chest. "You weren't answering the door, so I let myself in…" He trailed off as he noticed the state Edd was in. His faced was flushed, his breathing ragged and escalated, and he had a very obvious hard-on, trying to escape from his pants. Kevin started softly chuckling.

"So, even you can get hard, huh?"

Edd squeaked and slammed his hands down on his lap, trying to cover his boner. He felt tears so to prickle his eyes and knew he was going to cry. He was so embarrassed and having the man who had just pleasured him in his dream wasn't helping the situation.

He suddenly shot up from his bed and began pushing Kevin out the door.

"S-since you showed yourself in, I'm sure you can show yourself out as well. I apologize, Kevin but I suddenly feel unwell. We'll have to meet a-again some other time to work on our project. Good day." He finally managed to push out the confused and irritated jock out of his room and shut and lock the door.

He waited until he heard Kevin's grumbling and footsteps going down the stairs to the front door to slide down his door and curl into himself on the floor. His room shook a bit as the front door was slammed shut.

' _I had a sexual dream about Kevin!'_ Edd thought in a panic.

' _What do I do now…?'_


End file.
